Uzumaki-Senju Naruto
by cp8
Summary: Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika Naruto memiliki dua biju tersegel didalam tubuhnya. Dan bagaimana jika Kushina adalah keturunan langsung dari mito uzumaki dan hashirama senju yang membuat Naruto mempunyai darah Uzumaki dan Senju mengalir didalam tubuhnya.
1. Chapter 1

Maaf masih banyak kesalahan. author baru.

Summary:

Bagaimana jadinya jika Naruto memiliki dua biju tersegel didalam tubuhnya. Dan bagaimana jika Kushina adalah keturunan langsung dari mito uzumaki dan hashirama senju yang membuat Naruto mempunyai darah Uzumaki dan Senju mengalir didalam tubuhnya.

Naruto bukan punya saya.

" **biju/hewan kuchiyose/jutsu " **

' **bocah berpikir '**

Chapter 1

Selamat membaca.

Desa konoha no soto (desa daun tersembenyi) adalah salahsatu desa shinobi terbesar di seluruh elemental nation. Desa yang di pimpin oleh seorang hokage ini sering melahirkan shinobi dan konoichi yang hebat. Desa ini juga terkenal " tekad api ", itu merupakan filosopi yang selalu diajarkan kepada generasi selanjunya. " Tekad api " bisa disebut juga dengan kekuatan untuk melindungi. ketika seseorang memilik hal yang berharga baginya maka orang tersebut mencoba untuk melindunginya dan pada saat itulah kekuatan sejati akan muncul.

Salahsatunya adalah Hashirama Senju atau lebih dikenal dengan Shodaime hokage, Hashirama adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menggunakan elemen kayu (mokuton) dengan mokutonnya membuat hashirama menjadi shinobi terhebat di masanya. Dengan mokuton hashirama bahkan mampu menekan dan mengendalikan biju. Dengan kekuatannya membuat Hashirama mendapat julukan kami no shinobi.

Tak kalah hebat,sahabat sekaligus rival dari shodaime hokage orang yang dijuluki si hantu uchiha bernama uchiha madara. Sama halnya dengan sahabatnya mada juga mampu mengendalikan biju dengan doujutsu klan Uchiha sharingan, Madara juga adalah orang pertama yang mampu membangkitkan enternal mangkehkyo sharingan. Shodaime adalah satu-satunya orang yang mampu mengalahkan Uchiha Madara dalam pertempuran.

Bertahun tahun telah berlalu, kini desa konoha telah masuk dalam priode hokage keempat atau yondaime hokage, yang bernama Namikaze Minato atau lebih dikenal dengan julukan konoha no kiiroi senko. dia dikenal karena kecepatnya yang sangat luar biasa menggukan jutsu teleport bernama hiraishin no jutsu yang membuat dirinya dikenal sebagai shinobi tercepat di seluruh elemental nation.

Namun, Minato tidak lama menjabat sebagai hokage. Itu di karenakan serangan peria bertopeng yang mengaku sebagai uchiha madara. Peria bertopeng tersebut datang pada hari dimana istri Yondaime sedang melahirkan anak pertama mereka dengan membawa sebuah gulungan.

Istri yondaime Uzumaki Kushina adalah jinchuuriki dari Kyubi, pada saat melahirkan segel untuk mengekang kyubi akan melemah dan pada saat itulah tepat pada saat anak yondaime dan kushina lahir ke dunia, pria bertopeng tersebut langsung mengeluarkan Kyubi secara paksa dari tubuh kushina yang pada saat itu sedang sendiri karena minato sedang membawa anak mereka ke tempat yang lebih aman.

Setelah kyubi berhasil dikeluarkan orang bertopen langsung membuka gulungan yang ia bawa yang tenyata disana disegel Yonbi no soru atu biju ekor 4 dan langsung mengeluarkannya dari gulungan . setelah kedua biju dikeluarkan orang tersebut langsung memasukan mereka kedalam genjutsu dan mengontrol mereka untuk menyerang konoha.

Beruntung pada saat itu Yondaime hokage datang dan menyelamatkan desa dengan melepaskan control pria bertopeng atas kedua bijuu dan menyegel mereka di tubuh anak mereka yang baru lahir. Dia membagi chakra yin dan yang kyubi dan menyegel chakra yang kedalam tubuh naruto bersamaan dengan yonbi, sementera chakra yin dari kyubi disegel kedalam tubuh nya sendiri dengan mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri. Sementara istrinya Uzumaki Kushina juga tewas karena melindungi anak nya dari cakar kyubi yang hendak menyerang anaknya.

Sementara posisi hokage kembali di tempati oleh hokage ke-3 yaitu Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Dan, pada hari itulah lahir seorang anak yang akan membawa prubahan kedalam dunia shinobi.

**Tujuh tahun setelah penyerangan pria bertopeng**

Pemandangan tak lazim terlihat dijalanan desa konoha seorang anak laki-laki kira-kira berumur 6 tahun sedang dikejar-kejar oleh warga (25 % adalah shinobi) yang terlihat sedangan marah. Anak tersebut memiliki ciri-ciri rambut jabrig acak-acakan, warna kulit tan, dan memiliki tanda lahir mirip kumis kucing di kedua sisi pipinya. (pakaian nya sama waktu naruto masih kecil di canon). anak ini adalah jinchuuriki dari Kyubi no yoko dan Yonbi no soru bernama Naruto(disini Naruto belum ngetahui marganya).

" monster "

" jangan lari kau ! "

" hey, dasar siluman "

Kata-kata kasar terus terlontar dari orang yang mengujar Naruto. Naruto terus berlari berusaha untuk tidak tertangkap oleh warga sipil dan shinobi yang mengejarnya. ia melihat gang ke arah kanan dan akhirnya ia masuk kedalam gang tersebut namun sayang keberuntungan sedang tidak menaungi Naruto, setelah masuk kedalam gang dia melihat bahwa itu adalah gang buntu.

"mau lari kemana lagi kau monster?"

"kau sudah tidak bisa kemana-kana lagi"

"akhirnya aku bisa membalaskan demdam keluargaku"

" hiks...hisk apa salah ku kenapa kalian terus mengejarku ? " kata Naruto sambil menangis karna ketakutan. Salah seorang warga maju kedan kerumunan dan langsung membentak Naruto " apa salah mu kau bilang? Kau telah membunuh istri dan anak-anak ku dan kau masih berani bertanya apa kesalahanmu? "

" aku tidak pernah membenuh keluarga ... hiks... Aku ini masih kecil tidak mungkin bisa melakukan hal semacam itu. hiks... " jawab Naruto mencoba membela diri sambil masih terisak. " hah. Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara. Ayo semuanya lebih baik kita habisi monster ini sekarang " ajak salahsatu shinobi yang ikut menyerang Naruto.

Menit-menit berikutnya naruto terus mendapat siksaan dari warga sipil dan beberapa shinobi . terlihat jelas ada banyak luka di sekujur tubuh naruto, selain itu pakaian yang ia kenakan juga sudah kotor dan kusut dan ada beberapa sobekan disana . sampai ada salah satu shinobi berpangkat chunin membuat handseal "dengan ini matilah kau, **katon:gokakyu no jutsu "** chunin tersebut menyemburkan bola api berukuran sedang dari mulut nya dan langsung mengarah ke naruto.

Naruto pov

Apa aku akan mati ? apakah hidupku hanya sampai disini ? tapi aku masih belum membuktikan pada mereka bahwa aku naruto dan bukan lah monster. Aku juga belum menjadi seorang hokage. Tapi lihat sisi baiknya dengan ini aku tidak akan menderita lagi.

Naruto pov and

Bola api meluncur ke arah naruto, Namun sebelum berhasil menganai naruto dingding tanah muncul didepan naruto dan melindungi nya. Lalu muncul seseorang barpakai anbu dengan rambut abu-abu melawan gravitasi dan memakai topeng berkode inu. " apa yang kalian lakukan ? sekarang bubar, tinggalkan anak ini ! " perintang sang anbu sedikit berteriak dari nada nya bisa didengar bahwa sang ambu sedang marah.

Warga sipil dan shinobi yang tadi menghajar naruto mulai bubar meninggal kan tempat kejadian dengan perasaan kecewa karna belum puas menghajar naruto. Sementara anbu tersebut langsung berpaling melihat naruto, dia merasa iba melihat naruto dengan keadaanya yang sekarang, dia mengepalkan tangan nya sebelum turun dari dinding tanah dan langsung menggendong naruto dan hendak membawanya kerumah sakit. ' sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan mereka ? apakah mereka tidak bisa membedakan mana yang scrol dan mana yang isinya ? ' pikir si anbu miris sebelum shushin kerumah sakit.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit sang ambu langsung memberikan naruto ke salah-satu suster yang ada disana sebelum dirinya pergi kembali dengan menggunakan shushin ke kantor hokage untuk memberikan

**Alam bawah sadar naruto.**

Saat naruto membuka matanya ia terbangun di tempat asing yang tampak seperti selokan. Naruto mendongak ke langit-langit dan melihat pipa-pipa yang membentang di sepanjang langit langit. **" hey bocah, kemarilah ! " **tiba-tiba suara yang berat terdengar diseluruh ruangan. " siapa disana ? tunjukan dirimu ! " naruto berteriak namun tubuhnya bergetar hebat karna ketakutan oleh suara yang cukup menyeramkan tersebut. **" hahahahahahah. Ikutilah suara kami maka kau akan menemukan kami "** suara lain yang sama menyeramkannya kembali terdengar. 'kami ? itu berarti ada lebih dari satu orang disini' pikir naruto sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan mencoba mengikuti suara tadi, sampai ia tiba di depan 2 penjara yang ditempeli kertas bertuliskan **" fuin ". " GRROOOOARRRRRR " **duasuara kembali terdengar menggelegar,Naruto pada awalnya ketakutan saat ia menyadari kedua suara itu berasal dari dua makhluk bertubuh raksasa . namun akhirnya ia kembali tenang saat melihat kedua makhluk itu berada di dalam krangkeng besi dan tidak bisa keluar.

Yang satu adalah monyet raksasa berekor 4, berbulu merah dan berkulit hijau, dengan tubuh seperti gorila. Ia memiliki mata dengan iris kuning dan pupil putih, tonjolan seperti lonjakan disepanjang ekor, taring memanjang tumpul, dan dua tanduk panjang melengkung keatas di dahinya seperti mahkota. Dalam mulutnya, ia memiliki tenggorokan yang besar dan tampaknya ia tidak memiliki lidah.

Sementara makhluk yang satunya lagi adalah se-ekor makhluk mirip misang berekor 9, dengan bulu oranye kemerahan dan mata berwarna merah darah, ia memiliki struktur atas tubuh dari manusia lengkap dengan jempol opposable pada cakarnya.

" **hahahahaha. Akhirnya host ku datang juga kehadapanku " **kata makhluk berbentuk seperti kera dengan tawa jahatnya. Sementara naruto hanya memberi tatapan bingung kepada kera raksasa tersebut " apa maksudmu ? dan sebenarnya siapa kalian ? dan dimana ini ? " tanya naruto kebingungan. **" kalau bertanya satu-satu dasar bodoh. kau serius ingin tahu siapa kami ? " **jawab makhluk yang satunya lagi yang berbentuk rubah jengkel sebelum kembali bertanya . sementara itu naruto hanya menggaruk begian kepalanya sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya naruto " ya, aku minta maaf. Ya aku serius, jadi cepat katakan siapa kalian? " desak naruto. **" jangan meminta maaf padaku itu menggelikan. aku adalah biju yang paling kuat di antara kesembilan biju lainnya, aku adalah Kyubi no yoko " **berbicara musang raksasa sambil menyeringai melihat ekpresi naruto yang nampak terkejut, sementara kera raksasa yang berada di sampimnya hanya mendengus kesal saat mendegar pengenalan kyubi **' dia ini masih saja merasa kalau dirinya lah yang paling kuat ' **batin si kera raksasa, sebelum ia mengenalkan diri juga kepada naruto **" aku adalah Yonbi no soru, biju ekor empat. Dan sekarang kita sedang berada di alam bawah sadar mu, kami berdua disegel didalam tubuh mu oleh hokage ke-empat ".**

Namun setelah keterkejutannya naruto langsung tertawa terbahak-bakak sambil memegangi perut nya yang sakit akibat tertawa terlalu keras " HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ". Kedua biju menaikan sebelah alis mereka dan memandang naruto bingung **" apa yang kau tertawakan bocah? " **tanya yonbi kebingungan. Sementara naruto akhirnya berhenti tertawa " hah. Hah. Hah. Tidak, hanya saja aku tidak menyangka kalau didalam tubuhku tersegel dua biju. Yaitu Kyubi no yoko dan Yonbi no soru ".

" **kau tidak takut pada kami? " **tanya Kyubi. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya " tidak. Yah sebenarnya pada awal nya aku agak sedikit takut, tapi setelah melihat kalian di krankeng dang tidak bisa-bisa kemana-mana membuatku tidak takut lagi. Lagi pula kalau menurutku kalian tidak terlalu menyeramkan seperti yang orang-orang bilang " jawab naruto tegas. **" kau tidak marah pada kami? " **tanya Yonbi lagi, karena ia merasa bingung karena dilihat dari glagat nya naruto sama sekali tidak menunjukan bahwa ia sedang marah.

" kenapa aku harus marah? " tanya naruto balik bertanya . **" ya karena kami adalah alasan kenapa kau di benci oleh 95% warga desa. " **Jelas Kyubi . naruto terlihat berpikir sebelum kembali menjawab pertanyaan kedua biju "tidak sama sekali. Lagipula aku yakin kalian disegel dalam tubuh ku bukan karena kemauan kalian." Jawab naruto sambil memberi senyuman kepada kedua biju. Naruto tidak menyalahkan biju atas apa yang terjadi dalam kehidupan, ia menganggap bahwa ia sama dengan para biju. Sama-sama dianggap hanya sebagai senjata, sementara para biju sendiri direnggut kebebasannya dan di segel kedalam tubuh manusia selama bertaun-taun. Jadi menurut naruto sendiri sangat wajar jika para biju membenci manusia.

' **anak yang menarik ' **batin kedua biju berbarengan. " hey, bagaimana kalau aku menawarkan kompromi pada kalian berdua " kata naruto berusaha membuat kesepakatan pada kedua biju. **" kompromi apa? " **tanya kedua biju kembali berbarengan. " begini. Bagaimana kalau kalian berteman denganku. " Ajak naruto mencoba menawarkan pertemanan kepada dua biju. Suasana dari ruangan tersebut berubah menjadi hening sampai kedua biju tertawa dengan keras **" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, manusia seperti kau mencoba berteman dengan kami biju. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA " **ejek Yonbi sambil masih terus tertawa . **"cih, pada akhirnya kau hanya akan meminta kekuatan pada kami. Manusia memang sama saja " **jawab Kyubi menambahkan perkataan Yonbi.

" ya, itu adalah salahsatunya alasan kenapa aku ingin berteman dengan kalian " jawab naruto santai sebelum kembali meneruskan kata-katanya " tapi... alasan utama nya adalah karena aku ingin mempunyai teman. Seumur hidupku aku belum pernah mempunyai seorang teman ". Yonbi kembali angkat bicara **" lalu apa untungnya bagi kami ? " **tanyanya. " entahlah. Sekarang apa yang kalian inginkan ? " tanya naruto .

" **hemm ... bagaimana menurut mu Kurama ? " **tanya Yonbi kepada rubah yang berada di sampinya. ' Kurama? Apakah itu nama asli dari kyubi ' batin naruto bertanya-tanya. Kyubi nampak sedang berpikir terlebih dahulu sebelum memberikan jawaban **" begini saja, aku akan melatih mu untuk mengontrol kekuatanku. Dengan begitu kau bisa masuk dalam mode full biju setelah itu kita bisa bertukar kesadaran dan aku akan bebas untuk sementara. Bagaimana apakah kau bersedia ! ". **jawab Kyubi/Kurama mengajukan permintaannya sekaligus minta persetujuan naruto. **" aku juga . aku juga akan melatih mu untuk mengendalikan kekuatanku! " **kata Yonbi menyetujuinya perkataan Kurama.

" baiklah aku setuju. Lagi pula dengan begitu aku juga akan bertambah kuat " ucap Naruto menyetujui permintaan ke dua biju. di wajahnya tampak kegembirannya yang sangat jarang terlihat. **" baiklah sekarang ulurkan kan kepalan tangan mu ! " **titah Son goku sambil mengulurkan kepalan tangannya keluar kandang, sementara Kurama juga mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Son goku. " untuk apa ? " tanya naruto bingung. **" lakukan saja bocah. Kau akan menyukainya " **kata Kurama sambil tersenyum rubah. Pada akhirnya naruto menuruti printah 2 biju tersebut dan mengulurkan kepalan tangannya.

" **BAIKLAH MULAI SEKARANG KITA ADALAH PATNER " **Son goku berbicara. " YOSH " .** " YEAH " . ** mereka melakukan tos ala biju dengan mengadukan kepalan tangan mereka.

TBC

REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf masih banyak kesalahan. author baru.

Summary:

Bagaimana jadinya jika Naruto memiliki dua biju tersegel didalam tubuhnya. Dan bagaimana jika Kushina adalah keturunan langsung dari mito uzumaki dan hashirama senju yang membuat Naruto mempunyai darah Uzumaki dan Senju mengalir didalam tubuhnya.

Naruto bukan punya saya.

" **biju/hewan kuchiyose/jutsu " **

' **biju/hewan kuchiyose berpikir '**

Chapter 3

Selamat membaca

" **akan tetapi Naruto, kami tidak akan melatihmu mengontrol kekuatan kami sekarang " **ucap Son goku. " kenapa? " tanya Naruto, kecewa. Dia berencana akan meminta ke 2 biju untuk melatih mengendalikan kekuatannya setelah ia keluar dari rumah sakit. **" kau ini masih kecil. Tubuh mu masih belum kuat untuk menggunakan chakra kami " **kata Kurama, dan memang kenyataan nya memang benar tubuh Naruto masih belum mampu untuk menerima terlalu banyak chakra dari biju yang jumlahnya sangat besar. " yah, baik lah aku mengerti " ucap Naruto lemas.

" **tapi . . . karena yondaime sedikit melonggarkan segelnya yang ia pasang untuk menyegel kami maka kau masih bisa berlatih menggunakan elemen lava (yoton) " **ucap Son goku berusaha menghibur jinchuuriki nya tersebut. Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung, dari apa yang Naruto ketahui di dunia ini hanya ada 5 elemen dasar yaitu **katon, raiton, futon, suiton, dan doton. **Ini baru pertama kalinya ia mendengar elemen lain selain ke lima elemen dasar tersebut " elemen lava ? ." Son goku hanya menghela nafas **" elemen lava adalah gabungan dari elemen tanah dan api. Biasanya hanya orang-orang yang terkait dengan klan tertentu yang memang memiliki kekkei genkai yoton yang mampu melakukannya. Tapi aku memiliki chakra yoton yang membuat kau juga memilikinya. " **jelas Son goku panjang lebar. " kereen . .. " kagum Naruto dengan bintang terlihat di matanya setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Son goku. Sebelum ia menatap Kurama " lalu apa yang ku dapat dari kau, Kurama ? " tanya Naruto bersemangat ingin mengetahui kekuatan apa yang akan ia dapatkan dari biju yang konon adalah yang terkuat dari ke 9 biju lainnya. **" regenerasi " **ucap Kurama singkat. Sementera naruto kembali di buat kebingungan oleh rubah sembilan ekor tersebut. Melihat ekspresi kebingungan naruto Kurama kembali meneruskan kata-katanya " **jika kau terluka maka kau akan sembuh dengan cepat, asalkan itu bukanlah luka yang fatal. Tapi walau pun luka mu fatal kau masih akan sembuh dengan cepat dari pada orang biasa. Selain itu kau akan mempunyai tiga elemen dasar yaitu elemen angin dari chakraku, tanah dari chakra Goku, dan api dari kami berdua " .**

**N**aruto sangat senang saat mendengar penjelasan dari kedua biju tentang apa yang akan ia dapat kan ' dengan begini aku akan menjadi ninja terhebat sepanjang sejarah dan akan menjadi hokage yang akan melampaui hokage sebelumnya' batin naruto. Walau pun ia sedikit kecewa karena ia masih belum bisa untuk melatih mengontrol kekuatan biju, tapi ia bisa mengerti akan hal itu.

" **nah sekarang pergilah dari hadapanku aku mau tigur ! " **perintah Kurama dan ia bisa mendengar Naruto bergumam tentang rubah pemalas. " dasar pemalas. Lalu bagaimana caranya aku keluar dari sini ? " tanya Naruto namun saat ia melihat ke kandang rubah itu, rubah itu sedang tertidur dengan nyeyaknya menghiraukan teriakan dari Naruto yang menyuruhnya untuk bangun. Sementara itu Son goku hanya menghela napas melihat tingkah Naruto dan Kurama. **" pejamkan matamu lalu konsentrasilah ! " **ucap Son goku menghentikan teriakan Naruto yang sama sekali tida didengar oleh Kurama. **" **terima kasih Son. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu " Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya sebelum akhirnya mengilang dari pandangan Son goku. **' semoga saja kau adalah orang yang di bicarakan oleh kakek tua itu ' **batinya sebelum menyusul rubah di sampingnya untuk tertidur.

**Dunia nyata**

Setelah obrolan yang menyenangkan dengan kedua biju akhirnya naruto kembali ke dunia nyata. Saat ia membuka matanya ia bisa melihat ia sedang berada didalam ruangan yang serba putih ia juga bisa mencium bau obat-obatan. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk naruto menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang berada di rumah sakit.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu saat melihat pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka memperlihatkan seorang peria tua yang memakai pakaian hokage ialah Hiruzen Sarutobi orang yang mendapat julukan the professor karena kecakapannya dalam seni shinobi ia juga merupakan Sandaime Hokage. masuk dan mendekati tempat tidur dimana Naruto sedang istrirahat. Hiruzen adalah orang yang tidak menganggap naruto sebagai monster . ia sangat peduli terhadap Naruto, Hiruzen menganggap naruto sebagai cucu nya sendiri.

" hey, Naruto-kun. Bagaimana keadaanmu? " tanya Sandaime dengan nada khawatir. Naruto tampak senang melihat orang yang telah dianggap sebagai kakeknya sendiri mengunjunginya. " hey jiji, ya sudah lebih baik. Aku rasa aku sudah kembali sehat sekarang. " Jawab naruto bangkit dari tidurnya sambil memberi cengiran khasnya berusaha untuk mengurangi kekhawatiran jiji nya. Sandaima hanya menghela nafas lega karna cucunya sudah lebih baik sekarang. " jiji minta maaf karena tidak bisa selalu ada untuk mu " sandaime sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa menjaga naruto karena kesibukannya sebagai hokage.

" tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti, jiji kan seorang Hokage. . . . heeem, jiji, berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri ? " tanya Naruto karena ia merasakan bahwa badannya sangat kaku sekarang. Sandaime tampat tersenyum bangga melihat Naruto begitu pengertian " sekitar satu minggu kamu pingsan " jawab Hiruzen . Naruto hanya mengangguk sebelum kembali berbicara " jiji, boleh kah aku minta sesuatu! " kata naruto penuh harap. Sekarang ini ia membutuhkan seorang guru untuk menjadi seorang shinobi dan ia berharap sandaime mau mengajarinya menjadi shinobi. " ya, tentu " jawab hiruzen.

" jiji aku ingin menjadi shonobi. Jiji mau kan mengajari ku untuk menjadi shinobi " tanya Naruto dengan wajah penuh harap. Sandaime tersenyum dia memang berencana mengajari Naruto untuk menjadi seorang shinobi agar naruto bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri karena sandaime tidak akan terus ada di dekat Naruto untuk melindunginya. " tentu, jiji akan mengajari mu " jawab Hiruzen sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto. " benarkah " Naruto sangat gembira saat mengetahui Sandaime bersedia mengajarinya seni menjadi shinobi.

" sekarang katakan padaku apa tujuan mu untuk menjadi seorang shinobi ? " tanya Hiruzen karena ia tidak mau cucunya itu melalui jalan yang salah. Naruto tampak sedang berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan penuh semangat " aku ingin melindungi apa yang berharga bagiku " ucap Naruto mantap. Hiruzen tidak bisa kembali menahan untuk tidak tersenyum, ia sangat bangga pada Naruto ' sepertinya tekad Hokage-hokage sebelumnya telah di turunkan padamu Naruto-kun ' batin Hiruzen. " baiklah mulai besok aku akan mulai melatihmu, dan juga aku akan memasukan mu ke akademi agar kau bisa bersosialisasi dengan teman sebayamu. Jadi sekarang kamu istirahat lah yang cukup, untuk perlengkapannya biar jiji yang siapkan "

Naruto tentu saja sangat senang setelah mendengar hal ini ia langsung memeluk jijinya " terima kasih, jiji " ucap Naruto berterima kasih " tidak masalah ". ia sangat berharap bahwa nanti ia akan mendapatkan teman kembali setelah ia berteman dengan biju yang ada di dalam tubuhnya ' dengan begini mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan teman selain Son dan Kurama ' pikir Naruto sumringah.

**Keesokan harinya**

Saat ini Naruto sedang ada di apartemen nya, dia sudah pulang dari rumah sakit. Naruto sedang siap-siap untuk hari pertama ia di akademi. Setelah melakukan ritual paginya ( bangun tidur, mandi, ganti baju, sarapan) Naruto segera keluar dari apartemennya tak lupa untuk menutup dan mengunci pintu walaupun ia tau bahwa dirumahnya tidak ada barang-barang yang berharga tapi itu untuk berjaga-jaga. Saat ini naruto memakai baju mirip baju khas klan Uchiha yang membedakannya adalah yang dipakai naruto berwarna oranye polos tampa lambang klan Uchiha di belakangnya. Ia juga memakai celana pendek berwarna oranye juga.

Selama perjalanan ke akademi, seperti biasa Naruto mendapat tatapan benci dan bisikan-bisikan dari seluruh orang yang di lewatinya. Namun ia menghiraukannya karena sudah terbiasa akan hal itu. Naruto bertekad akan mengubah pandangan orang-orang konoha terhadapnya, ia ingin membuat warga konoha sadar bahwa ia adalah Naruto bukanlah monster yang sering di bicarakan mereka.

Tak terasa kini ia telah sampai di depan gedung bangunan akademi ia mulai memasuki gedung tersebut untuk mencari instruktur akademi yang di beritahu Hiruzen bernama iruka umino, yang akan menjadi gurunya selama di akademi. Ia terus mencari sampai ia menemukan seseorang berpakaian chunin berambut hitam kecoklatan yang diiakat ekor kuda dan memilika luka melintang di hidungnya. Naruto langsung mendekati orang tersebut " permisi, apakah anda tau orang yang bernama iruka umino " tanya naruto sopan. " ya saya sendiri, ada perlu apa ya " jawabnya.

" oh maaf. Saya adalah murid baru di akademi, nama saya Naruto. " ucap Naruto menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya. ' jadi ini anak yang akan masuk akademi hari ini yang di katakan Sandaime-sama ' batin Iruka " oh, kebetulan sekali, Sandaime terlah memberi tentang anda kepada saya. saya yang akan menjadi menjadi instruktur anda selama di akademi . mari kita ke kelas ! ". Naruto hanya mengangguk dan langsung mengikuti langkah iruka ke kelas. Sesampainya di kelas ia bisa melihat suasana kelas yang sedang rubut oleh para murid disana.

Iruka berdehem di depan kelas untuk mencuri perhatian dari murid-muridnya namun terkesan di abaikan. " ANAK-ANAK SAYA HARAP DIAM, DAN DUDUK DI KURSI MASING-MASING " bentak iruka sambil berteriak . murid-murid langsung menturuti printah iruka dan akhirnya suasana kelasa menjadi tenang " baiklah anak-anak kalian kedatangan teman baru di sini yang akan belajar bersama kalian. Baiklah Naruto san sekarang perkenalkan namamu !" . " perkenalkan namaku naruto. Mohon bantuanya " ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri. Bisik-bisik tak mengenakan yang tertuju untuk Naruto mulai terdengar . iruka yang mendengar ini merasa iba kepada Naruto yang saat ini sedang menundukan kepalanya sedih. " baiklah Naruto-san sekarang anda boleh duduk di samping Uchiha Sasuke. . . Sasuke, acungkan tanganmu ! " perintah Iruka kepada anak dengan ciri-ciri rambut reven dengan gaya mirip pantat ayam dan mempunyai mata hitam legam khas seorang Uchiha.

Anak tersebut mengacungkan tangannya, sementara itu naruto langsung mendatangi anak itu dan duduk di sebelahnya " jadi kau seorang Uchiha ya ? " tanya Naruto . " hn " hanya sebuah gumaman tidak jelas yang terdengar dari anak yang kita ketahui bernama Sasuke itu. " perkenalkan, namaku naruto " kata Naruto mencoba memperkenalkan diri. " aku, tidak peduli " jawab Sasuke dingin. Wajah Naruto berubah menjadi cemberut ' anak yang menyebalkan ' batinnya.

' **hey, bocah aku merasakan keinginan untuk balas dendam yang sangat besar dari anak ini ' **ucap Kurama memberi tahu dalam pikiran Naruto. **' kau harus berhati-hati padanya. Aku yakin dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk bisa membalaskan dendamnya. ' **ucap suara lain dari dalam pikiran naruto yang kita ketahui adalah Son goku . ' ya terima terima kasih, aku akan hati-hati. Aku juga akan mencoba menyadarkannya ' balas naruto sebelum memutus koneksinnya dengan kedua biju karena plajaran sudah dimulai.

**Skip , waktunya pulang akademi.**

Saat ini naruto sedang memberes kan pralatannya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Setelah pulang dari akademi ia sudah berjanji untuk menemui Sandaime di training ground 11 dimana ia akan memulai latihannya bersama jijinya tersebut. Setelah siap ia langsung berlari menuju tempat latihan tidak mau membuat jijinya menunggu. Sesampainya disana ia melihat jijinya sedang berteduh di bawah pohon karena cuaca hari ini memang sangat panas.

" hei, jiji. Maaf membuatmu menunggu " ucap Naruto sambil menunduk malu. " tak apa. Jiji juga baru sampai. Bagaimana hari pertama mu di akademi ? " tanya jijinya . Naruto menatap jijinya sambil tersenyum " lumayan menyenangkan. " . jijinya membalas tersenyum senang melihat Naruto tampak bahagia sekarang . " jadi jiji. Sekarang apa yang akan kita pelajari " ucap naruto dengan tidak sabarnya, ia sangat bersemangat hari ini untuk memulai pelatihannya . sementara Hiruzen hanya terkikik geli melihat cucunya yang kelewatan bersemangat itu " baiklah, pertama-tama kita akan memulai dengan mengaktifkan chakra mu terlebih dahulu ".

" bagaimana caranya " tanya Naruto antusias. " sekarang dudukkah ! posisikan dirimu dengan pose bermeditasi, setelah itu bentuk lah segel tangan ram, pejamkan matamu, hiruplah napas dalam-dalam. Buatlah dirimu senyaman mungkin, setelah kau merasakan prasaan hangat di perutmu cobalah untuk berkonsentrasilah terhadap itu dan tarik dia ke permukaan " jelas Hizuren sebelum ia memperlihat kan nya kepada Naruto. Hiruzen mulai memposisikan dirinya dengan pose bermeditasi, tak lama setelahnya ledakan chakra terasa berasal dari tubuh Hiruzen. Hizuren juga terlihat sedang diselubungi oleh benda berwarna biru muda. Hiruzen mulai kembali membuka matanya dibarengi dengan hilang nya benda yang menyelubungi tubuhnya.

" sekarang cobalah " printah Hiruzen kepada Naruto yang terlihat kekagumamnya masih terlihat pada apa yang telah dilakukan jijinya itu . " yosh " Naruto mulai melakukan apa yang telah dilakukan jijinya ' buat handseal ram, hirup napas dalam dalam lalu keluarkan ' namun setelah beberapa menit tidak terjadi apa-apa, Naruto membuka matanya dengan prasaan kecewa. " tak, apa jiji juga tidak langsung berhasil saat pertama kali mencoba. Untuk menjadi shinobi yang hebat kau harus mempunyai sikap pantang menyerah. " ucap Hiruzen berusaha menyemangati Naruto. Api semangat kembali berkobar dalam diri Naruto. Ia kembali mencoba, mencoba, dan terus mencoba sampai hari sudah mulai menjelang malam.

' baik lah konsentrasi , konsentrasi ' batin Naruto. Sampai ledakan yang cukup dahsyat brasal dari Naruto terasa oleh hiruzen menandakan bahwa naruto telah berhasil mengaktifkan chakra miliknya untuk pertama kalinya . Hiruzen sangat terkejut saat merasakan chakra milik Naruto yang bisa di bilang sudah selevel jounin, namun setelahnya ia tersenyum bangga atas pencapaian Naruto dan menepuk pundaknya Naruto. Naruto membuka matanya nya dengan prasaan gembira terlihat di wajahnya namun akhirnya oleng dan ambrug pingsan tapi Hiruzen menangkapnya sebelum mengenai tanah. ' ia terlalu memaksakan diri, apalagi dari tadi dia belum makan ' .

TBC

REVIEW


End file.
